This invention relates to beverage dispensers and in a preferred embodiment to a backpack premix dispenser.
Backpack premix beverage dispensers are well-known. They are common at large sporting events and are useful any time when the consumer is not able to go to a stationary drink dispenser.
However, existing backpack dispensers are relatively expensive units built around special stainless steel tanks that hold the premix product. They are used with special filling equipment mounted near the site of the backpack dispensing area.